


No One Else I'd Rather Be Beside

by Purplemoon153



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stealing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: just some clothing stealing and sleepy cuddles
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Kudos: 9





	No One Else I'd Rather Be Beside

Zazzalil quietly opened the door into her and Jemilla’s apartment, it had been a long day and she just wanted to cuddle. She walked further into the room before she spotted Jemilla. She sat reading a book and wearing Zazzalil’s hoodie and sweatpants. 

“Hey Jemilla!” Zazz said, setting down her bag and kicking off her shoes. She walked over to the couch and sat down, pressed up against Jemilla. 

“Hi,” Jemilla responded, looking up from her book. She smiled at Zazzalil who burrowed into her side. 

“You stole my clothes.”

“I didn’t steal them, I merely borrowed without permission. I fully intended to give them back.”

“It’s okay, you look cute in them,” Zazzalil mumbled into Jemilla’s legs as she laid on her. Jemilla rubbed her back absentmindedly as she went back to reading her book. Zazz started gently snoring a few seconds later. Jemilla smiled at the noise and continued contentedly reading for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
